elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
GalNet/3302/December
01 DEC Community Goal: The Colonia Expansion Ever since Jaques Station arrived in Eol Prou RS-T d3-94 in June, thousands of galactic citizens have migrated to the system in search of a new way of life. The migration movement has resulted in a number of new outposts in the region, as well as a chain of stations connecting the burgeoning community with the core systems. With the colony now firmly established in Eol Prou RS-T d3-94 – recently renamed Colonia – the system's governing body, the Colonia Council, has announced plans to colonise the surrounding systems. In keeping with the spirit of egalitarianism that has characterised the colonisation movement, the Council has announced plans to run a series of appeals that will determine which organisations will occupy the systems surrounding Colonia. In a statement, a spokesperson for the organisation said: "With the help of the galactic community, we have been able to establish a secure presence in the Colonia system. Now it's time to open up the rest of the sector for colonisation." "It is very important that those coming to the Colonia Nebula be committed to the area's ongoing development. That's why we're asking organisations that want to join the Colonia community to demonstrate their dedication by contributing to a resource drive." "At the start of each month, we will announce which systems have been targeted for colonisation. To earn a migration visa, pilots must deliver a specific commodity to Jaques Station on behalf of their chosen organisation. The nature of the commodity will be specified at the start of the month. Naturally, pilots will be reimbursed for their efforts." "At the end of the month, the ten factions that have made the largest contribution will earn the right to settle in one of the specified systems. A new planetary outpost will be constructed in the system for the organisation's sole use." "We should point out that organisations settling in the Colonia Nebula will be considered independent entities, separate from their parent faction." "Furthermore, the successful organisations will be responsible for working with other like-minded organisations to make the Colonia Nebula a beacon of civilisation." The first campaign begins on the 1st of December 3302 and will run for four weeks. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Exploration Data Appeals Conclude A spokesperson for The Children of Raxxla has announced that its appeal for exploration data has received the enthusiastic support of the galactic community, which delivered large quantities of astronomical data to Sereborv Terminal over the past two weeks. A competing initiative from the Federation proved less popular with the galactic community. In a brief statement, the spokesperson thanked those who had contributed to the initiative, and continued to say: "We know there are secrets buried in this data. We only hope we can unlock them in time." Pilots who contributed to the initiative are now free to collect their rewards from Sereborv Terminal in the HR 6421 system. Galactic News: Retail Appeal Ends A spokesperson for Tchernobog Free has announced that its appeal for consumer goods has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community, resulting in a huge quantity of deliveries to Vancouver Ring, the organisation's base of operations. The support of the galactic community allowed Tchernobog Free to keep up with the incredibly high demand ushered in by last Friday's competitive one-day deals. In a statement, the spokesperson said: "I'd all but given up. I just couldn't see how we'd get the goods in time. But then a ship docked at Vancouver Ring, groaning under the weight of its cargo. And then another, and another." "To the pilots who came to our aid, I just want to say – you saved my life!" Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Vancouver Ring in the Tchernobog system. Community Goal: People's Tutumu Confederacy Appeal As the end of the galactic year draws near and people throughout the galaxy start preparing for their end-of-year celebrations, the People's Tutumu Confederacy has announced a special seasonal event. A spokesperson for the organisation released a brief statement. "We have placed an open order for gold, pyrophyllite, and mineral oil, and in keeping with the spirit of the season we are offering generous premiums for these items. Additionally, every pilot who brings us these goods will be automatically entered into a prize draw, giving them the opportunity to win a range of fantastic prizes." "The more you contribute, the better your chance of winning!" The campaign will run from the 1st to the 16th of December 3302. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 02 DEC Galactic News: Ram Tah Laboratory Attacked A few days ago, the research centre at Felice Dock in the Meene system was severely damaged in what has been described as 'an act of vandalism'. Authorities at the starport have confirmed that the attack left many of the facilities irreparably damaged. Readers will no doubt recall that Ram Tah's research project into the ruins of the Synuefe XR-H d11-102 system is based at Felice Dock. When asked about the delay in investigating the crime, system security forces said it was considered 'low priority', and that it was "probably the work of opportunists." Ram Tah released the following statement: "This is clearly an attempt to undermine my research into the Synuefe ruins. Since my investigations began, a number of agencies have made clear their desire to capitalise on the site for personal, political or military gain. The knowledge contained in the ruins does not belong to one individual or organisation – it belongs to everyone." "My research programme has relocated to Phoenix Base. Strict security protocols have been instated, and anyone approaching without invitation will be fired upon." Since this statement was made, the research facility at Phoenix Base has been operating in total radio silence. Galactic News: Amateurs Partially Decrypt Signal A small group of EM-transmission technology enthusiasts in the Tionisla system claims to have partially decoded the encrypted message transmitted from the Tionisla Orbital Graveyard by an antique Cobra Mk III a few months ago. A spokesperson for the group, which calls itself The Hamsters, said: "So exciting! It was an EM frequency using phase modulation. Really quite clever. It contains a string of numbers, but we don't know what they mean, so we've decided to share it with the galactic community in the hope that someone might be able to decode it. The sequence is: 01 07 10 * 20 22 25 * 01 05 23 03 23 * 10 27 - 23 * 02 03 01 - 02 * 03 04 * 01 * 43 33 31 23 * 07 21 25 27." Unfortunately The Hamsters' broadcast abruptly stopped at this point, and only static has been received since. When asked about the sudden silence, authorities in Tionisla made the following statement: "We had no choice but to take them offline as they hadn't renewed their broadcasting licence. We will restore their broadcasting privileges once the appropriate charges have been paid." 06 DEC Freelance Report: Candy Crew Dominating Buckyball Race As the Kick the Alien (and Run like Hell) race reaches its midpoint, the top of the leaderboard is dominated by members of the Candy Crew Guild. Commander Nookie Mr.Smith took the number one spot on Thursday with a truly incredible 6 minute 43 second run, while Commanders Raijiin and Rewision are sitting comfortably in second and third place respectively. Twenty-three competitors have so far hurled their SRVs to the shipwreck and back, while at least five more are scheduled to take part. But although hundreds of SRVs have raced over the wreckage, it continues to show no signs of life. A Buckyball spokesman said, "Either it's dead or it's not a racing fan." The race continues throughout next week. 07 DEC Freelance Report: Protesters Gather at Buckyball Events In response to the Kick the Alien (and Run like Hell) race, which began on the 22nd of November, huge numbers of protesters have started attending Buckyball Racing Club events throughout the galaxy. Identifying themselves as members of a religious order called the Apocolyptican Faith, the protesters claim the crash site is sacred to their faith and should be protected by law. A spokesperson for the organisation said it would continue to protest at Buckyball events until the club issued a formal apology. Primus Timothy Dalen, a representative of the organisation, said: "We are very disappointed with Buckyball Racing Club for treating the cultural and religious practices of others so lightly. We are working towards having these sites protected by local and territorial law, and hope to have something in place by the end of the year." Commander Vandal Stormovik 08 DEC Restoring Order in Aeternitas Authorities in the Aeternitas system have reported a sharp increase in the number of criminals operating in the area. Reports indicate that the agitators are attacking pilots travelling in the system, disrupting trade and generally causing discord. To counter this threat, Aeternitas Industries has placed a kill order on all wanted ships operating in the Aeternitas system, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver bounty vouchers to Houtman City. The campaign begins on the 8th of December 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 09 DEC Freelance Report: Pilot Completes Extensive Survey Commander MissingSea of the Deep Recon X exploration team has completed an extensive survey of the Eol Prou GG-X d1 sub-sector, located between 260 and 370 light years from Colonia. The region contains a total of 858 solar systems, only four of which were logged in the Universal Cartographics database prior to Commander MissingSea's expedition. In total, Commander MissingSea scanned 1,676 stellar bodies, 5,088 planets and most of the sub-sector's 8,705 moons. Of the planets scanned, 332 contained some form of life and a further 333 were found to be candidates for terraforming. The survey began on the 30th of August and finished on the 3rd of December 3302. The survey overview data is available on request. 15 DEC Community Goal: Putting LP 339-7 on the Map Dr Lewis Chapman, CEO of the Starship Enterprises Corporation, has announced plans to transform the LP 339-7 system into a popular tourist destination. To achieve this, the Starship Enterprises Corporation intends to establish a wildlife reserve on the planet LP 339-7 4 A. The reserve will be occupied by various cloned Earth animals, genetically tailored to suit their environments, created by the Starship Enterprises Corporation. In support of this project, the corporation has placed an open order for progenitor cells, animal monitors, aquaponic systems, atmospheric processors, land enrichment systems and advanced medicines. The organisation has also placed a kill order on all wanted ships operating in LP 339-7, to ensure that those contributing commodities to the campaign can do so safely. The campaign begins on the 15th of December 3302 and will run for one week. Galactic News: Order Restored in Aeternitas Aeternitas Industries has announced that its campaign to clear the Aeternitas system of agitators has been a success. Hundreds of pilots responded to the appeal, taking to their ships to eliminate the criminals operating in the system. Authorities in Aeternitas have extended their gratitude to those who participated in the operation. Rewards for those who contributed to the initiative are now available for collection at Houtman City. 16 DEC Freelance Report: Kick the Alien Race Concludes The Buckyball Race Club has announced the winners of the Kick the Alien (and Run like Hell) race. First place was taken by Commander Nookie Mr.Smith with a time of 6 minutes 43 seconds, second place was claimed by Commander Raijiin, who completed the circuit in 6 minutes 56 seconds, and third place was taken by Commander Relooops, who finished the race in 7 minutes and 35 seconds. The Buckyball Racing Club has extended its thanks to those who took part, and apologised to members of the Apocalyptican Faith, who consider the crash site sacred. The organisation insisted that no permanent damage was done, and all race banners, track markers, hot dog stands and tyre tracks have been removed. Alec Turner 22 DEC Community Goal: People's Tutumu Confederacy Appeal Concludes The People's Tutumu Confederacy has released a statement announcing the successful conclusion of its seasonal appeal. Hundreds of pilots responded to the appeal, delivering huge quantities of goods to North Ring in the Tutumu system. In addition to offering generous premiums for the requested items, the People's Tutumu Confederacy also organised a special prize draw. Pilots who contributed to the initiative are now free to collect their rewards from North Ring in the Tutumu system. Community Goals: Alliance to Build New Outpost Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon has announced plans to construct a planetary outpost in the California Nebula. In a statement, Mahon explained that the new outpost would serve as a centre for xenobiological and astronomical research. He went on to say: "We have placed an open order for Geological Equipment, Hazardous Environment Suits and Surface Stabilisers for use in the construction of this new outpost, and authorised 160 SOAR to reward pilots who deliver these materials to Tshang City in the Furuhjelm III-674 system." To ensure those contributing materials can do so safely, 160 SOAR has also placed a kill order on all wanted ships operating in the Furuhjelm III-674 system, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver bounty vouchers to Tshang City. The campaign begins on the 22nd of December 3302 and will run for two weeks. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: Festive Appeal Many cultures choose to mark the end of the galactic year with the giving and receiving of gifts, and this year will be no exception. In anticipation of this busy period, luxury goods supplier Santa Muerte Co-operative has placed an open order for personal gifts. The organisation's CEO, Nicolas St Clauss, released the following statement to the media: "This year we're asking pilots to bring goods from Frost Dock in the Njambalba system to Clauss Port in Santa Muerte. In exchange, we're offering generous financial rewards and special festive prizes for those who make contributions." The campaign begins on the 22nd of December 3302 and will run for two weeks. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Wildlife Reserve Campaign Concludes Media outlets in the LP 339-7 system have reported that the Starship Enterprises Corporation wildlife reserve campaign has reached a successful conclusion. Hundreds of independent pilots supported the campaign by delivering essential commodities to Whitson Orbital and neutralising agitators in the LP 339-7 system, allowing those contributing commodities to do so safely. The commodities will be used to establish a wildlife reserve on the planet LP 339-7 4 A, thereby fulfilling the organisation's ambition to transform LP 339-7 into a popular tourist destination. Dr Lewis Chapman, CEO of Starship Enterprises, released the following statement: "We are delighted with the response to this campaign. As we speak, hundreds of animals are being grown in special in vitro chambers. Soon they will be transported to the reserve." Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Whitson Orbital in the LP 339-7 system. 23 DEC Galactic News: Federal Exploration Programme in Disarray Last month, the Federation launched an appeal for exploration data from a number of remote locations. A competitive appeal was simultaneously launched by a mysterious group known as the Children of Raxxla, which succeeded in completely derailing the Federal initiative. Karl Devene, head of Astrocartography at Mars High, was forced to resign as a result. Federal exploration projects are currently on hold as a result of the failed initiative, and Devene's successor has not been announced. Meanwhile, the Children of Raxxla has yet to reveal any findings from the data it received, leading some to speculate that the organisation never intended to. "I believe it was a cynical attempt to sabotage Federal research," said a spokesperson for Mars High Astrocartography. "It was never about exonerating Salomé – they just used her plight to gain the data at the expense of the Federation. Unfortunately, the galactic community proved itself easily manipulated." Other commentators have concurred with the analysis. Jackson Trent, associate editor of The Imperial Citizen, said: "I don't understand the allure of Raxxla. They attacked Patreus's flagship and have proved themselves to be criminals of the worst kind. Patreus dealt with Emperor's Dawn – perhaps it's time for him to deal with the Children of Raxxla." Salomé, known in Imperial circles as Kahina Loren, was killed when the convoy transporting her to Koontz Asylum was interdicted and destroyed. She had been convicted of the attempted assassination of Denton Patreus. Meanwhile, independent pilots returning from the expedition have reported a series of curious beacons in deep space, but few details have surfaced. Freelance Report: Allitnil Shatters Fuel-Economy Records A new record has been set by Commander Allitnil, who successfully travelled from Sol to Jaques Station in Colonia without making any stops...or equipping a fuel scoop. The impressive feat took nine days, 5,489 hyperspace jumps and 383 tonnes of hydrogen fuel. Although Commander Allitnil travelled mostly in economic mode, providing regular updates and efficiency calculations, many doubted the trip was possible. But it soon became clear that the amazing efficiency of Allitnil's Anaconda would get him to Jaques with plenty of fuel to spare. Rumours have surfaced that Commander Allitnil's next challenge might involve travelling from Sol to Beagle Point, but nothing has yet been confirmed. Alexbrentnall Category:GalNet